1836- A Defan FanFic
by MiniatureSalvatore36
Summary: With a drunken father will damon protect stefan or will he let him face the consequences.. Taken place when they are younger


1836-

Damon- 12 Stefan-6

Damon- I was sitting in the old barn on our family's property cleaning out my horse noir's stable, she was a beautiful clydesdale with grey and white accents, I always rode her with father when he wasn't drunk, he seemed to be drunk all the time now. I looked up when I heard the small pitter patter of feet, I thought nothing of it probably one of the cats that made their way down from the old lockwood estate. but that pitter patter became very loud and frantic that I looked up from the hay I was spreading and saw stefan running at me with tears in his eyes and a frightened expression.

I rushed over to him,

" Stefan! what happend! "

" d-d-damy I-I did something really bad"

I gripped his shoulders and looked him right in the eyes, my voice becoming harder as I spoke

" Stefan what did you do"

" I swear! I only wanted to play with the dogs! I didn't mean for them to leave!

I didn't think twice before jumping onto noir and running out to round up the dogs, I left stefan a teary-eyes mess in the barn.

I circled around the property with the dog whistle in hand and had to chase around a couple of dogs before I got them back to their pens, I didn't even notice the damage that had been done, I went towards the animal pens and jumped off noir into the pasture, I went towards the pens and noticed 4 chicken bodies laying lifeless on the inside the others who were missing some feathers and stumbling over their dead freinds bodies. I quickly opened the pen and began to attempt to gather up the bodies of the chickens, I had managed to get them out of the pen and bring them to the edge of the property and dumped them over the poor excuse for a fence that father had yet to fix.

I quickly ran back to noir because I noticed it was getting late and it was starting to rain, I jumped on her back and rode her back to the barn, once I came to a stop in the barn I noticed a very tired looking stefan, I walked over to him and picked him up and balanced him on my hip, he excepted the gesture and mumbled,

" are the dogs okay?"

" a-and d-damy I am very sorry"

I shushed him and let him dose off on my shoulder then I walked back into the house to get ready for dinner silently praying and hoping that father would be to drunk to notice the 4 missing chickens.

As I walked into the house I was greeted by two of our slaves, one who took the somewhat muddy boots of of me and stefan's feet and the other to take our coats, another came by and asked to take stefan to get him clean which I agreed to seeing as he basically was trampled by our five hunting dogs which father made a point to not give them names but me I gave each and every one of them a name, there was

banshee- bloodhound

tuff- boykin spaniel

rosco- brittany spaniel

loki- CB retreiver

finch or birdie- hound

anyways I let the slaves take stefan away whilst I went away to get myself cleaned up. while I was walking down the long corridor I walked past my fathers study and saw empty bottles of bourbon everywhere I shuddered the last time I got on his bad side he beat me with a switch and burned his cigar into my hand, I still have the scars from the merciless beating, but I did it to protect stefan who I did not want to have to endure the pain. Our mother on the other hand was way nicer and would sometimes take our toys away and give us a lecture, which I preferred.

I walked into my room and a maid came in shortly after,

" Hello master Damon, I have prepared a bath for you, also I have laid out your dinner wear"

" thank you very much Rose"

Rose was Stefan and I's favorite maid, she was like a second mother to us, I stripped out of my dirty riding clothes and stepped into the soothing warm water of the bath.

After I had freshened myself up I went back into my bedroom and grabbed my moleskin and began sketching noir, I always loved to draw, it was something I did to distract myself from the pain and also I enjoyed writing.

Dinner came shortly after and I walked into the dining room where I saw my father at the head of the table, my mother to the left and Stefan to the right, I decided to sit next to Stefan whose hands had begun to shake. Halfway into dinner my father spoke.

" You boys been outside recently.. Stefan.. Damon"

" LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU"

stefan's hand clenched around mine and I hesitantly looked up at my father

" no sir" I said with as much confidence as I could muster"

" Stefan how about you.. been in the barn recently"

Stefan shakily nodded his head

" well when I went out there today I noticed that four chickens were gone and so were the dogs"

" now if you don't tell the truth I will beat it out of you!"

I looked at Stefan and back to my father

" Father it was I"

" I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE A LIAR BOY"

I sunk back into my chair and glanced over at my mother who gave me I sympathetic look

my father got up from his seat at the front of the table and stormed over to me where he proceeded to get closer and closer until I could smell the bourbon that lingered on his breath

" Do you know what you have done"

He then slapped me across the face which once I looked up brought tears to stefan's eyes, I gripped my face again and tried to soothe the pain but father had grabbed by arm and drug me outside in the rain to the cellar, he flung open the old metal doors and threw me down the caked dirt stairs, by now my hair was a mess my blouse and trousers were torn from the fall and my cheek was swollen, I blinked back tears as I knew what was going to come next.

My father came over to me and pulled me up from my position on the ground, tore my blouse and then threw me back on my stomach, I heard him walk away for a split second before I heard the sickening sound of the switch that cracked in his hand. I began to shake because I knew it was going to hurt like hell,

" now I want you to tell me why you are such a disgrace to our family name"

" and if you don't tell me the right answer that is one more day you have to spend down here in the cellar"

The tears started to cloud my vision

" ANSWER ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT"

THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK

He hit me 5 times with the switch and I could already feel the previous scars opening, and the crimson liquid pour out of them and onto the cold hard cellar floor.

" If you do not answer me I am going to make sure your never able to walk!"

THWACK YOU THWACK WILL THWACK ANSWER THWACK ME THWACK WHEN THWACK I THWACK AM THWACK TALKING THWACK TO THWACK YOU THWACK DO THWACK YOU THWACK HEAR THWACK ME THWACK BOY THWACK!

I let out of blood curdling scream but he didn't let up he rained smack after smack after smack onto my poor defenseless self, it felt like someone was repeatedly setting me on fire every single time.

I am pretty sure I passed out but when I woke up it was very dark outside or wherever I was…. Then it all came back to me…

Father…

Stefan….

switch….

scars….

blood…. and lots of it..

I went to stand up but instead fell on the worst part of my back and tried to contain a scream of pain. I managed to flip over on my stomach and stand up in a hunched over position to try and find a lantern to illuminate the space I was in.

I managed to find I lantern and turned the little knob and rested it on an old rickety shelf, I then looked at the blood that had stained into the hard dirt floor, I cringed because all of that came from me.. " _how am I even alive"_ I thought to myself.

My breathing was jagged and labored as I struggled to get a good breath in, I was hungry, thirsty, and most importantly in pain.

 _A few Hours Later…._

I was fading in and out when all the sudden I heard the big metal doors being thrown open and I silently prayed that it was not father who was going to appear.. Turned out it was my mother, she quickly walked over to me with tears on her eyes and she gave me a very gentle hug being cautious of the very deep wounded that were kinda carved into my back..

" my sweet.. sweet baby"

" he is a monster.. I want him dead!"

" Mom its fine….. I'm okay"

" Oh baby it's okay I will get us out of here, just you me and your brother.."

I smiled at this..

My mother then helped me up and into the barn where I saw our two family dogs laying in the pile of hay that they were always laying in, I also saw water and a small plate of last nights dinner, I hobbled over to it with the help of my mother and sat down in the fluffy hay and lent against one of the dogs while eating and drinking my meal.

It was getting quite late and I became very sleepy and was about to go to sleep when I heard the footsteps of what I presumed was multiple people.

The heavy doors of the barn were thrown open and I saw rose run in with stefan at her heels, stefan's eyes were bloodshot and I felt so bad..

" Aww.. stef c'mere buddy"

Stefan cautiously walked over to me, just as he was about to hug me rose rushed in front of him and helped me to stand,

" Master Damon I have heard word that your father is going out of town tonight and will be gone for 2 weeks"

I nodded my head and looked over to Stefan and held out my hand, he gratefully reached for it and I held is small little hand in my bigger one.

We had gotten back into the house to address the extent of my wounds, most of them had been infected and the others were using, Rose went to get some ointment and bourbon to wash them out with. All while Rose was away me and Stefan got comfortable and he fell asleep on my chest and I fell asleep to his steady breathing.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed my Defan fanfic, and be sure to follow me and stuff like that also comment what other things I should write_**


End file.
